


Pieces & Bits

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last surviving remnants of two truly legendary women, fragments that provide a glimpse into their lives, together and separate.</p>
<p>Or, the contents of the safebox under Roxy's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces & Bits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gogollescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogollescent/gifts).



> One of these pictures is mildly unsafe for work, scroll down with caution.
> 
> Infinite thanks to Matt, Tenebrais, Ella, Aegis, and everyone else who helped beta this work and endured both my jitters and insistent linking of drafts. You're all just terrific.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
